Tada Shiawase ni Naritai
by HaruRyuuzaki
Summary: Mi vida solitaria no podía ser peor, nadie me ama...quizá alguien, espero encontrarlo alguna vez, si embargo, por el momento estoy sólo...espero que aquella persona que por 24 horas me hizo feliz, vuelva a mis brazos de nuevo...


Yo caminaba un día, ese trágico día de abril...ese trágico y hermoso día en el que tu entraste a mi vida...Iku...mi amor...mi vida...por qué tuviste que alejarte de mi, todo por tus malditos padres...

Este hermoso día nublado, yo iba caminando por las calles y avenidas de esta sofocante ciudad...de repente, sentí un fuerte golpe, tan fuerte que caí al piso...había algo pesado, no demasiado, pero oprimía mi estómago, viré mi mirada, un pequeño niño, lo encontré totalmente lindo...esos hermosos ojos castaños...esa piel blanca...y complexión delgada...

-¡pe-perdón! ¡No te vi! ¡En serio perdóname!- dijo ese pequeño...  
- no hay problema, no te preocupes-respondí fingiendo desinterés.  
-¡de-debo compensártelo!¡ven! ¡Te invitare un helado!-dijo totalmente rojo, con la sangre concentrada hasta las orejas.  
-oye, no hay por que, fui yo el que debió fijarse por donde caminaba-le dije mientras el me jalaba de la manga de mi camisa, de pronto, me quede embobado por lo hermoso que era su cabello, que se movía, al compás de sus pasos, entonces escuche su perfecta voz.  
-¿como quieres tu helado?- volví a la realidad, nos encontrábamos en un Mc Donald's, el había pedido un Mc Flurry de galleta oreo, pero quería saber que quería yo...  
-yo no quiero helado...- solté sin más ni más.  
El, confundido, cuestiono-e-entonces que quieres-un poco asustado  
-¡QUIERO UNA CAJITA FELIZ!-dije de un modo infantil.  
-¿¡no eres un poco mayor para una cajita feliz?!- se mostró más confundido que antes.  
-¡Ahora!- exclamé haciendo un puchero.

Pocos minutos después, yo disfrutaba de mi cajita feliz, estaba muy contento por ello ¡me encanta! Nos encontrábamos sentados en un una escalera en la calle, el degustaba su helado, me quede embobado con sus labios rosados, y lo bien que se sentiría besar esa virgen boca.

-¿¡como te llamas!?-escuche su dulce voz en un tenue susurro.  
-ahh, yo soy Ryunosuke, es un placer ¿¡y tu?!-le dije mientras sonreía.  
-yo soy ¡el magnífico! ¡El mas poderoso del mundo! ¡Y el más malo! ¡Iku!-dijo mientras se levantaba y se postraba en una pose de superioridad.  
-Iku no suena como nombre de algún malo...- dije al incrédulo niño-¿que edad tienes?- le cuestione mientas metía una papa a mi boca, por alguna extraña razón, el se sonrojó cuando lo hice.  
-e-esto, tengo 15 años...-dijo volviendo a sentarse a mi lado - y tu ¿¡cuantos años tienes!?-dijo concentrando su vista en su helado.  
-19...-sonreí al verlo sonrojado, de un momento a otro me entraron unas enormes ganas de besarlo...-y ¿por que corrías hace un rato?-  
-yo...huía de un perro...- y sus mejillas se colorearon más y más, vergüenza, oh hermoso niño.  
-sabes, me dolió cuando caí al piso, deberás compensarme también eso...-le dije con un plan, un plan macabro.  
-¡eh! Pero ya te compre tu caji...- silencie sus palabras con un beso en sus cálidos y carnosos labios. El solo me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, cual platos extendidos. Deje mis labios posados sobre los suyos, y abrió más su boca en un reflejo, lo cual me dio el paso para actuar con mi lengua. Me sorprendí, en un momento sentí como pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se aferraba más y más dejándose llevar por el acto de mi boca sobre la suya. Después el, en falta de oxígeno, se separó de mis labios, y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se desmayó, parecía que humo salía de sus orejas de lo caliente que se encontraba su cabeza. No hubo más remedio que llevarlo a mi casa.

Después de un rato, yo administraba una página en Facebook con temática de The GazettE, en especial de Ruki. Estaba en mi habitación, la cama en la que Iku reposaba se encontraba a mis espaldas y constantemente volteaba a verlo con mis mejillas rosadas, se veía aún más hermoso cuando dormía, su respiración era calmada y sus pestañas alargadas resaltaban su rostro de niño al igual que su cabello castaño cubriendo su frente.

Después de unas horas de pasar el tiempo publicando y navegando por la internet, escuche movimiento a mis espaldas, Iku estaba despertando, me acosté a su lado mirando fijamente su rostro. El abrió sus grandes ojos, y observo mis facciones.  
-hola...-dijo en voz baja, después de unos segundos, el recordó lo que había pasado hace unas horas y sus mejillas se encendieron en fuego-que-¿que haces aquí!? Más bien...¿¡donde rayos estoy!? ¿¡Eres un violador!? ¿¡Un secuestrador?!-  
Se mostró muy alterado y se pegó a la cabecera de mi cama abrazando sus rodillas, yo había cambiado su ropa por una mía antes de acostarlo, al yo ser sólo un poco más alto que el, Le quedaba sólo un poco grande, y apenas se percató de eso.-¿¡tu eres un violador cierto!? ¡Me viste desnudo! ¡Me cambiaste la ropa!-el estaba muy alterado.  
-tranquilo, te desmayaste, por eso te traje a casa, además de que tu helado cayo sobre tu ropa cuando te desplomaste y se ensucio, por esto te cambie a ropa mía y la tuya esta secándose.-le dije, tome sus mejillas y plante un casto beso sobre su frente.  
-Ah...ok...pero oye...¿por qué demonios me besaste?- el pequeño seguía muy confundido, yo aún tampoco sabía por que lo había besado...simplemente fue un impulso...  
-yo...no lo se...desde qué comencé a hablar contigo me implantaste un deseo por hacerte mío que me resulto incontrolable.-esa era la verdad...tan incontrolable que la ropa holgada que el tenía puesta, me ocasionó un deseo muy grande por poseerlo ahí mismo, en mi cama, con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo bajo el mío.

El se sonrojó, trago saliva y acerco sus manos a mi rostro, acaricio mis mejillas con sus suaves y pequeñas manos, su rostro lo veía cada vez más cerca del mío, sus labios húmedos, tocaron los míos, no pensé que fuera a responder así a mis palabras. Lo tomé por la cadera y el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, lo recosté suavemente sobre las negras sábanas que cubrían mi cama, el respondía a mi forma de besar, llena de deseo por su cuerpo al igual que por pasión, ese niño se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente, empece a acariciar su abdomen con mis manos, subiendo la parte superior del piyama que llevaba puesto logre ver su pecho y los pequeños botones rosados que se encontraban cada uno de ambos lados de este, el se sonrojó, ya que pellizque uno de ellos con mis dedos, me separe del beso y comencé a besar su cuello, dejando marcas por todo lado por el que mis labio pasaban y llegue al pezón libre, tocándolo con mi lengua, humedeciendo y succionando, yo solo escuchaba como trataba de reprimir y ahogar sus gemidos en su garganta, el tiraba de mi rojizo y largo cabello y disfrutaba la excitación que el momento me causaba. Me quite la camisa y la lancé a algún lugar de mi habitación que me resulto sin importancia en ese momento, e hice lo mismo con el, le quite la parte superior del piyama. El se enrojeció y lo volví a besar, cerré mis ojos, podía ser el primer día en que lo conocí, pero me sentí tremendamente enamorado y cautivado por su presencia a mi lado. Bese su abdomen, me abrace a su perfecto cuerpo, y de repente me di cuenta...iba a hacerle el amor a un niño de 15 años, me vería como un violador de niños...pero mi euforia me evitaba detenerme, retire sus pantalones y vi que su pequeño miembro estaba duro, no pude evitar enrojecerme y excitarme más.

Retire su ropa interior, quería verlo completo, ya que cuando le cambie la ropa hice sección por sección y no todo de una vez, pude observar a mi niño totalmente desnudo, con la piel y los deseos al aire, volví a darle un profundo beso, y toque su miembro, quise escuchar su voz, su voz clamando que me detuviera aunque el supiera que en realidad no lo haría, retire el resto de mi ropa y el se sentó con las rodillas en flexión sobre la cama, también me observo y vio que yo estaba excitado, hizo algo que yo no me imaginaba y excito aún más, tomo mi miembro y empezó a actuar con su boca sobre mi hombría, su lengua caliente solo me enloquecía, quería poseerlo. Tome su rostro y me cautive con su mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su espalda y toda la forma de su cuerpo me volvía una bestia, lo volví a recostar en la cama y con una de mis manos tome las suyas y las puse sobre su cabeza, lo mire con mis ojos marrones y a través de mi mirada el interpreto mis intenciones.  
-no piensas hacer...- y se quedo impávido ante mi reacción des interesada-¡Po-por favor no! So-soy virgen! ¡Nunca había hecho esto!- yo perfectamente sabía eso, un niño de su edad, a menos que fuera un completo pervertido que no puede reprimir sus frustraciones, haría esto. Sin embargo, el que estaba impaciente era yo, no el, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.-Por favor...se gentil conmigo...- me dijo haciendo una reacción totalmente tierna y excitante.  
-tu solo quieres que yo te coma haciendo esas expresiones ¿cierto?- le dije sarcásticamente y metí dos dedos de mi mano libre a su boca húmeda-lámelos...- le ordene para obtener la lubricación suficiente en ellos.

Después de unos segundos, retire mi mano de su boca y la lleve a su parte inferior, adentrándolos en su pequeña y extremadamente estrecha cavidad, el soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, comencé a dar ligeros movimientos para dilatarlo y que al entrar no lo lastimara, el estiro sus brazos, me acerque un poco a el y lo bese en los labios de nuevo, demostrando en ese beso, aquel amor frustrado que tenía por el, después de unos cortos minutos de preparación, tome mi miembro, penetrando en su virgen cavidad. El grito más alto y se levantó para abrazarme, mientras yo esperaba el momento indicado para poder moverme. El enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y comenzó a mover la cadera, comprendí que era una clara seña de que podía moverme, empecé con mis estocadas suaves para no lastimarlo demasiado, pasando unos minutos lo recosté y levanté su cadera un poco para que mis movimientos fueran más fluidos.  
El ritmo de los golpes empezó a a acelerar y su dolor se convirtió en placer, indicándome esto a través del tono de su gemidos.  
-te amo...- dijo cuando se vino, su vientre se llenó de líquido blanquecino y me provocó querer correrme dentro de el, aceleré mi ritmo, sentí el clímax venir y me uní con el de nuevo en un beso al momento de terminar.

Desperté en la mañana...el ya no estaba en mi cama...el piyama de anoche se encontraba doblado sobre el buró de al lado... Me levanté y puse un pantalón, fui a donde había dejado la ropa a secarse, ya no estaba ahí...pero segundos después, a mi nariz llego un deliciosos aroma... Me dirigí a la cocina de mi casa, Iku estaba ahí... Con un delantal, preparando el desayuno, me extraño mucho. ¿El sabía cocinar?  
-¡buenos días!-corrió emocionado hacia mi y me beso en la mejilla, yo lo abrace.- ¡el desayuno esta casi listo! Sólo debo servirlo! ¿Quieres café?- ¿café? ¿De dónde había sacado ese niño café, si no había café en mi casa desde hace más de una semana...-por cierto, fui a comprar el café hace unas horas ¡vaya que duermes mucho! ¡Es casi medio día y debo ir a la escuela! ¡Después pasare a mi casa por ropa y volveré! ¿¡Ne!?-me dijo mientras sonreía-por cierto ¿cual es tu número del móvil?! ¡Así cuándo no estemos juntos podremos hablar por mensajes!- me lleno de información la cabeza en muy poco tiempo. Le di mi número y conteste todas sus preguntas. Las horas pasaron. Eran las seis de la tarde y ese niño, ¡MI! Niño, no volvía...mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Iku. En este me decía que sus padres habían descubierto las marcas en su cuerpo y que lo habían golpeado por eso, que no pudo ocultar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, y que lo transferirían a un colegio diferente en otro país.  
¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por qué fui tan idiota!? ¿¡Por qué no me fije ese día en la calle!? ¿¡Por qué no reprimí mis impulsos!? ¿Por qué me enamoraste Iku?...Iku...mi Iku...y pensar que no te volveré a ver...es lo que me llevara al suicidio...por qué el era lo único que podría hacerme feliz.

FIN


End file.
